


Here, Take My Seat

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt on a hunt and the boys are on their way to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Take My Seat

Sam and Dean were riding on a bus.  
(A bus? Really? Couldn't they have just like hotwired a car or something?)  
Dean was pissed to be on said bus. The Impala had broken down in the middle of the woods somewhere, and the boys didn't have much time. They had to get Sam to a hospital. Dean would have called an ambulance, but decided it wasn't worth the questions.  
(It hurt him to say that, but he didn't want any more trouble.)

Sam was standing up, holding onto a pole in the middle isle. He had insisted that he was fine, and Dean didn't want to cause any more of a commotion then they already had. Dean was concerned. He wasn't concerned for what the people who kept glancing their way thought (Fuckers better look away before they get a whole round of iron in their ass... Or throat), or even that Sam's blood soaking through three layers of the expensive fucking suit he was wearing. His brother was paling, and starting to sway. Even when the bus stopped to let more people on, Sam would still be rocking back and forth like it was going over some bumpy road.  
(Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What if Sam doesn't make it to the hospital?)

Right as Sam's grip on the pole loosened a little bit, Dean jumped up and grabbed him. "C'mere little brother, I got you. Come on." As gently as he could Dean guided Sam to the uncomfortable blue plastic chair he was sitting in. "C'mere sweetheart, take my seat. You can do it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BAD ABOUT KEEPING UP WITH THESE LATELY


End file.
